His Turn To Hurt
by Moinkey
Summary: Here's the new school year and one final confrontation between Aiden and Vivian. Vivian lets him know what's up and makes a fool of him.


Hello everyone. Not that it really matters but I've been gone (from fanfiction) for quite some time, well, I'm back! Joy to the world right? Well, I got this book as a Christmas gift from a friend and although I thought the ending suited I hated the way things ended with Aiden, so that's what spawned this idea. And here it is, His Turn To Hurt.

---

August

Vivian heaved a sigh, would she really do this? There he was, standing in the quadrangle with Bingo, Jem, Kelly (hanging off his arm and to his every word) and some others of the amebas, no Peter, not anymore. No, she wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted to she had that much self control. She turned around and saw Gabriel lurking in a shadows, the pack was going to leave for Vermont soon. She let out yet another sigh, she couldn't back down though. Not after she'd run her plan by Gabriel, practically begging him to allow her to do this. He agreed, on the condition that she stay the night at his apartment. And she agreed, that wasn't the worst part. That she was about to follow through with this was. There was no need to tell Gabriel she hadn't the guts to carry this out, he already knew. Possibly even before she did, he smelt it, just another thing to use.

Now three weeks after deciding she grunted yet another sigh, caught between choices yet again. As before she turned around, this time facing Aiden and the amebas and began walking toward them. They glared at her even before she got to them, but she didn't care, she only had one thing in mind. Ever since she was able to change between forms again wheat she once felt for Aiden was gone. She realized it had only been an infatuation, just as everyone had told her, and it was bound to end. And since those feelings were gone, all that remained was anger for her rejection.

"Aiden," she said bluntly, coming up to him.

"What are you doing?" Bingo asked her, eyes narrowed.

"Aiden," Vivian repeated with force. "I'm asking you once, stop telling lies. I know you're upset about the way it ended but—"

"He's upset?!" Bingo interjected accusingly. "But," Vivian plowed on, "I'm sorry, serious. So stop telling lies about me, okay?" She waited as if for an answer, and one came but not from Aiden. No, it came from Kelly.

"How 'bout you stop lying? We know you're really jealous, we know he tried to break it off and you threw a chair out the window, so **you** stop lying."

No matter how inappropriate it was Vivian broke out laughing, turning more heads, on cue. "He's still saying that? He didn't tell you the real reason then."

"We're not believing you over Aiden," Jem replied.

"Fine," Vivian concurred smiling. "Ask him yourself, now that we're both here. Let's see if he has the guts to lie while I'm standing here. Aiden, the real reason you begged me to come over, was it because you wanted to break it off? Or was it because you wanted to sleep with me?" Aiden only blushed in response.

"Oh please," Bingo scoffed, "That's b.s."

"Really?" Vivian retorted, her eyes reading 'Bite me and I'll bite back'. "He didn't answer. You wanted to sleep with me Aiden and I didn't let you right?" He didn't answer.

"You said you thought we were 'Soul Mates'," she said mocking his words. Though at the time he'd said them, they were the only words she ever wanted to hear. She shook her head, clearing her mind as well as for impact, "Since Aiden won't say the lie he's been spreading OR the truth that you deserve to hear, I'll tell you." She paused and looked to his face; he looked pale, caught in a pickle between third and home plate.

"Aiden was all ready under his bed sheets, really quite pathetic, but I ran out on him. He threw a mug; I didn't even touch a chair. Honestly, does it look like I could throw a chair out a window? Something crashed out the window but it wasn't a chair that was thrown. Blame it on me all you want but the two there know whose fault it is," she shrugged in finality.

"You're just jealous," Kelly spat. Again

Vivian just shrugged. "Why would I be? I'm getting married."

"Liar," Kelly spat, fumbling with insults.

"I was engaged even while Aiden and I were dating. Aiden was just a past time."

As if on some unplanned, unpracticed cue Gabriel walked out from the shroud and came behind Vivian, pulling her back to his chest. "Tell 'em the news yet?" She smiled he always seemed to come in when she needed proof. "About us getting married? Just got done."

"No," Gabriel said.

"About us moving to Vermont?" she asked just trying to poor out more information.

"No, about the—"

She wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but she didn't want him to say something ridiculous and sooo far in left field that no one would believe her so she just went, "Ooooh!" as if just now realizing the tid bit she'd forgotten to share. "You guys can come to the wedding." She smiled, smooth, they could come but they wouldn't be invited let alone know where it is. "So right, I know you're upset Aiden but seriously, don't lie."

And then she let Gabriel lead her away. She heard whispers of disbelief and some asking Aiden for the truth but he remained silent. She turned her head back just to get one last glimpse of his face before she left for good. He looked crushed and pathetic. For all they once had it was awful to see him like that. But she had felt crushed when he rejected her, when he shot her. And as much as it pained her it brought her some closure and it made her happy. The doubt had been settled amongst his friends and that's all she wanted. The people close to him to doubt his words. He wouldn't dare tell her secret, she knew he wouldn't, he was too scared. If he tried that would be okay, the pack would get him and who would believe him? She saw him mouth the words, 'I'm sorry' and she knew he wouldn't talk; the look in his eyes was proof enough. Oh well, he was his turn to hurt.

---

As you can tell, I hate Aiden. I think this is what Vivian should've done to him. Either way, this was my one shot, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
